


How could you forget?

by arielS



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielS/pseuds/arielS
Summary: After a fatal car accident Annabeth is left in an induced Coma. When she wakes up, How could things still be the same?
All character belong to Rick Riordan except the ones who aren't in his books.No copyright intended





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**Chapter 1. Drug into a bad day.** _

All character belong to Rick Riordan. No copy write intended.

Annabeth's POV.

I hadn't expected to be in Ruth's car tonight. Except for the the fact Percy texted me from Grover's house telling me 'Grover's chaotically balling (help me) next week I promise.' Ruth had called a while later asking for a movie night. I hadn't really planned to go out anyway, but Thursday night had always been Percy and me night. But the last couple weeks Percy had been caught up with things from work and helping out friends and just doing stuff that apparently didn't concern me. And since Grover is a very emotional young man the thought of having his first child with Juniper has had him in happy/pre-parental panic tears for days. Percy had been helping him out with the little guy, learning or teaching Grover how to change diapers and get the child to stop balling and go to sleep between the break-downs.

Ruth and I have this thing for Microwave Popcorn and getting movies from the rental box in the supermarket. Ruth called saying that the new Hunger Games  film was up for rent and who could turn down that? I probably would've spent the night curled up in bed with a good book and waiting for Percy to come home, with a mug of Hot Chocolate and some of Sally's Blue Cookies fresh from the oven waiting for him. I had finally mastered the concept of baking. Ruth was pulling over to the curb in front of our apartment.

She turned to me. 'Look, Annabeth thanks for doing that I was having a bad day but you made it so much bett-'

No one saw the truck.

No one screamed.

No one felt it. Except us.

I had one last thought.

Percy.

Ruths POV.

Waking up in Hospital was a first for me. I'd never broken a bone, never had a bad sickness. But here I am in the big white room you'd see in almost every Drama movie. There's doctors flashing torches in my eyes, waiting for me to properly rouse. The memory was still a little fuzzy but I just remember a searing light coming from behind my little Impala and Annabeth's face going from happiness to something else. I groaned as I started to come around. There were a couple calls out to other doctors consisting of 'She's waking up' and 'Come on you can do it' The words of encouragement were put to waste, I could do this myself. After several hours in the hospital bed and being informed that I had gotten out of a bad accident with minor injuries consisting of a sprained ankle, minor head injury and a variety of bruises I finally asked to question that had been bugging me since I came around.

'What about Annabeth?' The doctors and nurses all looked down, suddenly very interested in their shoes or the painting on the wall behind them which they had probably seen a gazillion times. One doctor met my bruised eye.

'She's in a critical condition, fighting for her life.' It all dawned on me the minute he said those words. If I hadn't called her she would be fine. She'd finish that book she was raving about as we decided to try a different, organic, brand of pop corn. Percy would've come home late, as Grover lives far away, she would've waited up for him and kissed him sleepily as he came in the door. He'd probably stay up in bed thinking about the ring in his bed side table he had recently purchased and planning his proposal. She'd roll over, put her hand on his chest, and tell him to go to sleep like she told me she had to do last night because he was restless. I pretended to go along with the play dumb card when I really knew what was going on with him. If I hadn't drug her into my bad day, she'd be with Percy and see me tomorrow for coffee at our usual little shop. How could I be so selfish?

'Have you contacted Percy?' I questioned.

'Percy? No we couldn't find any ID on her, What's his and her full name?'

'Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.' I told him.

'We'll get Mr. Jackson and her family here immediately. Is there anyone you want to see? There's quite the collection of family members out there to see you, Ruth' I simply shook my head, I wasn't quite ready to see them all.

'Annabeth' I said , cut to the Chase. The doctors looked nervously from one to the other. Once again only the one doctor looked at me. 'Follow me Ms.?'

'Salvan,' I murmured. The parade of doctors broke off scurrying to different rooms to different patients but one doctor turned to me and motioned for me to follow. Annabeth's room was just down the hallway from mine.

'Shouldn't she be in, like, emergency care?' I asked the doctor whose name I learned was Steve from his nametag.

'She's been in there for most of the day, she's had all the emergency care she needs right now, it'll be easier for her to recover with people she loves close to her.'

'How long was I out?'

'Only 12 hours.' He says looking at me over his shoulder. 'We keep people who could have brain damage under so it isn't as,' He stops to think. 'overwhelming for them as they come out of it. It also gives us time to truly assess the damage.' He said opening door.

And oh god there she was. Annabeth's skin was slightly tinted blue. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were closed. The most disturbing thing was the different tubes and needles stuck into her and the tubes connected to strange machines. Of which I recognized only one. The drip. I walked slowly over to her bed and dropped to my knees. I held one of her hands, with scratches and bruises speckled here and there all the way up her arms and legs. Under her nails was slightly blue but her hand was warm. It felt so familiar to hold her hand, like we'd done so many times since we met at the age of 3. We were holding hand and swinging them lightly as we walked across the park at College one afternoon when Annabeth started to talk about this boy she met over in the indoor swimming pool. How he'd called out from across the pool. 'Put your head down more, you'll cut through the water easier' She explained to me how he had these eyes that made you feel like you were staring at an ocean. She giggled lightly as she told me his name was Percy and that he had asked for her number. These were the same hands I held as she told me about her happy day. The same hands now as they were that day, I tell myself.

She'll get better.

**_Authors Note- Hey! this is my first fic so leave comments and feedback and all. Hopefully I'll update regularly and all. But yeah, hope you enjoyed it! -Ariel S_ **

 


	2. Understanding.

Percy's POV

I had just finished up Flint's diaper change when Grover came out of his room, eyes still a little red. 

'Thanks man, I'm still just a little unstable right- right now'

'Hey, It's okay. I understand buddy but I better be getting home, Annabeth's been waiting up for me lately and I don't want it to interfere with her classes you know?'

'Totally, on the subject of Annabeth... Hows the whole ring thing going?' Grover asked

The thought of the gold ring, How it's plaited and simple but I know Annabeth will love it's simplicity and it will look so at home on her ring finger. The thought of it in my bed side table made me a little giddy.

I looked up smiling from Flint's green eyes to face Grover 'Really well I'll tell you when my plans are finished' I turned to go.

'See you on Saturday yeah?' He called after me.

'Wouldn't miss it mate, see ya!'

It wasn't until I was walking to my car that I got time to look at my phone. There was a missed call from Annabeth and later a text. I felt kinda bad that I hadn't told her that I was staying the night like usually would. Looking forward to seeing you, Seaweed Brain, Drive safe xoxo (I'm going out with Ruth tonight see yo when you get back) Love you. A.

I was just going to hit Call when another call came through from an unknown number, I answered.

'Hello?' I said hesitantly. 

'Hello is this Perseus Jackson?'

'Speaking, also it's just Percy, just Percy'

'Right, Percy'  The caller said uncomfortably. 'We're sorry to inform you that Annabeth Chase was admitted to the Emergency room last night after a fatal car accident, we would advise you to get here quickly but drive carefully, she'll want to see you alive when she wakes up.'

My knees went weak. My body went numb as she spoke those words. Annabeth. My Annabeth in the Emergency room?

'Perseu- I mean, Percy? are you there?'

I answered, my voice quite unstable. 'Give me 15 minutes.'

The Hospital was closer to Grover's house and during the drive I began to think of what state I would see my Annabeth in. But as I neared the Emergency room entrance I realized how little cared for what she looked like, all that mattered was that she was alive.

I walked up to the desk where a woman was frequently scrolling on her computer tapping on her phone and calling people. She didn't notice me at all when I came in. Drumming my fingers on the desk trying to get her attention. She glanced up then back down at her computer, then second guessed her first move and looked me in the eye. 

'Hi,' I said awkwardly. 'I'm here to see Annabeth Chase' My heart skipped a beat as I spoke her name, It always does.

'Uhhh... Yes, she's been moved up to the recovery room.' 

'That was quick' I stated.

'Most of her damage is internal, we had to reset her arm, It was a little crook-' I winced so she stopped.

'Is she a loved one?' She asked, realizing she was on a very tender subject.

'I was planning to propose in a few weeks' I explain. It wasn't until I said those words that they really became real. I was one the verge of proposing to Annabeth, until now. The attendant looked down at her keyboard, then she met my eye again.

'I'm sure you two will get through it, I'll file a nurse to come and take her to her room, you can take a seat.'

I didn't feel like sitting down until I saw her, so i leaned against the wall, waiting for the nurse to come down. I noticed the attendant glancing up at me then back to her work multiple times. Slightly smiling every time she looked down. I straightened when the door into the regular hospital opened, a small woman with dark hair in scrubs walking into the room.

'You must be Perseus-'

'Just Percy'

'Alright,right Percy this way to the Recovery ward'

I shot a thankful smile at the desk attendant before walking out, She was already smiling.

'I must warn you, Percy, Annabeth is in critical condition, she needs you to be strong for her alright? She's in an induced coma as she had quite a bit of brain damage-' My knees began to wobble slightly hearing this news. 'But theven comas intentional, if anyone woke up after a fatal accident like that, it could overwhelm them a little too much, causing more damage to the brain.'

If her words were meant to be reassuring, they didn't really do the job. Several minutes of awkward silence passed before she turned opened a door. I saw Ruth's red hair splayed out on Annabeth's stomach as she slept but it was Annabrth who already had my attention who made me feel as though a thoousand little knives were being stabbed into me. She had bruises scattering her perfect body a cast on her right arm, and other things too im sure but they were under the skin

I walked over slowly and nudged Ruth's shoulder.

'Wha- Percy?'

'Hey' I said quietly like I could wake Annabeth up. 'Mind if I aa-'

'Oh right yeah, no-, no sure go ahead. She said rubbing her eyes and getting up. 

I knelt next to Annabeth's bed, remembering all the nurses advice. Be strong Percy, I told myself. For Annabeth. I took her hand in mine and ran my thumb up her palm. For a second I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on her face as I kissed her fingertips slowly.

'I'll leave you two alone' The nurse said leading Ruth out. She gave me a sad smile before trudging out.

Pulling up a chair I sat down next to her. Although she was in a coma she still held the beauty I fell for that one afternoon in the pool. I lay my head on her chest, feeling her heart thump under my ear. That's when I started to cry. Annabeth would hate this. Being so unproductive, but here she was, simply lying down for gods know how long. 

I must have fallen asleep with my head on her chest,listening to her heartbeat  because it wasn't until there was a soft knock on the door that I woke up. There was a woman with dark hair and familiar stormy grey eyes. I recognized her as Annabeth's mother, I'd seen her before, mostly in photographs, but there was one time Annabeth invited me to dinner at her place to meet her parents. She had already met my mom so it seemed fitting. Her mom was back from a big business trip, she was rarely at home and her father used to send her to summer camps so she wouldn't be home alone whilst he was in his office assembling his model planes. I remember being extremely uncomfortable that night. I had worn blue jeans, a white shirt and a green tie that Annabeth told me matched my eyes. Annabeth looked stunning that night. She wore a simple white blouse and jeans but there was something about how her curls fell perfectly around her face and her perfect smile and the fact she held so much confidence in her eyes and in me that made her look incredibly beautiful.We held hands under the long, wooden table for the entirety of dinner. I would run my thumb up and down her palm subconsciously and occasionally feel her shiver, she's bump my leg when it as an important question. And, gods, those questions made me feel like I was in a life or death situation. Sometimes I would find myself gazing at the family photos hanging on the wall of a young Annabeth and be snapped back to reality with a bump on the leg. I had missed a pretty important question.

'I'm sorry could you repeat that I just got a little... distracted.'

'What career path do you want to take?' She asked.

'I want to teach kids to swim for a start, I want to work with the draft horses in Central Park, I'm good with horses-' She frowned at the fact I hadn't specified a career. I glanced down at Annabeth who looked pleadingly at me. 'I think I'll settle into marine biology at some point though.' 

'Interesting...' She said as she chewed the inside of her cheek. Annabeth gave my knee a bump,   
Nice Save.

Sitting here holding Annabeth's hand and looking into those deadly eyes I gulped. 

'Hello Athena' I know, she's named after a Greek goddess, which only added to her scary demeanor, she was a little scary at first but I git used it eventually.

'Percy, may I see my daughter' She replied and I swear I could see tears brimming in her eyes. 

I kissed Annabeth's forehead whispering, 

'Get better soon, Wise Girl, I have something to tell you'

I walked slowly out the door where Annabeth's father was waiting to come in, he had tear stained cheeks already and reached up to squeeze my shoulder reassuringly, a sad smile plastered on his face as I passed him. As the door closed I stole one last look over my shoulder at Annabeth, My Annabeth as her parents collapsed in each others arms at her side.

I walked back to the visitors room where multiple familiar faces looked up. Ruth got up immediately.

'Percy I'm so sorry, I don't know how to say sorry for this and I know- I know you were getting ready to propose-' She couldn't finish her sentence because the tears beat her to it.

'Ruth-' I said, pausing to compose myself, 'It's okay, okay? It wasn't your fault, from what I was told it was a truck who crashed into you? Yeah, no one would've seen it, no one could've stopped it.' She could tell I wasn't lying to her, but deep, deep down I felt like she had just back stabbed me as if she had fully ripped Annabeth from my life. Ruth began to walk towards me then, before I knew it we were wrapped in eachothers arms, crying on each others shoulders.

Authors note:  
Okay I  didn't have much to do today so I  just wrote but yeah, feel free to comment and stuff I appreciate the feedback.  
\- Ariel Skye


End file.
